


The Seventy-third Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [73]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Seventy-third Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Seventy-third Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it!  


* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

ObSenad: 

"Oh, man...." 

"Hey, you said you'd only be 15 minutes with your e-mail, Chief!" 

"I know, I know.... It's just that I'm downloading 200 messages, so I know somebody's bouncing." 

"200 messages? Man, I feel busy when I get 10!" 

"I know, I know! Maybe it's all the same one person, so I can just deal with it, and log off." 

"But don't you have to open them all to see who it is?" 

"Well, kinda. I open a few, and if all those are the same person, and all the rest have the same subject line, then it's a safe bet. I check every fifth one or so." 

"And then there's all the regular admin stuff, right?" 

"Oh yeah, but that goes pretty fast -- subscribe, unsubscribe, that's easy." 

"Unless someone starts an off-topic debate about, say, gun control or something. Then you'll be up all night writing a politically-correct, completely non-offensive guide to let them know that they can't rip each other up one side and down the other for something that's off-topic." 

"Wow, hit a button for you, big guy?" 

"I just hate to see you upset, trying to placate everyone, and losing time with me, that's all." 

"Uh-huh, losing time with you, that's the biggie, right?" 

<shuffle, shuffle> "I do hate to see you get upset!" 

"Uh-huh, big guy. Maybe it's just hotmail, and I'll just tell 'em all to get another service. That'd be easy, right?" 

<pouting> "Uh-huh. Only an hour, instead of four." 

"Fifteen minutes, big guy, I promise." <kiss, stroke> "Promise." 

"I'll go up and strip, and we'll see how long this takes, okay?" 

"Good plan, big guy! And you KNOW I call you that for good reason, right?" 

"Help me prove it!" 

\--end-- 

Ann  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad: 

Sitting at the bus stop, Roberta sighed, wishing for respite from the blood-washed headlines and photos of anguished families she had been subjected to all day long. The violence had screamed at her from newsstands at the market, at the pharmacy, at the book store and at every bus stop. Including this bus stop. 

Closing her eyes, she tried to rest, knowing the bus wouldn't arrive for another 20 or 30 minutes. 

Then she heard something she felt she hadn't heard all day: someone laughed. 

She looked up to catch sight of two men emerging from a truck. The shorter one laughed again, a brief near-giggle, and looked up into his friend's eyes, sharing a private joke. 

Roberta watched as the two entered a nearby coffee shop, their arms across each other's shoulders. She saw movement and then realized that they had chosen to sit in the window seats, right in her line of sight. Well, that is, if she moved to ... this end of the bench. 

The older one, the one who had apparently bequeathed all his hair to his friend, quirked his lips into a lopsided grin, reached out quietly and tucked a strand of hair behind his friend's ear. 

The younger one flashed him a smile so bright that Roberta felt she could have been blinded all the way out here. On this bench. 

The older one finished stirring his coffee and passed the spoon to the younger, who took it, licked off the remaining dribble of coffee, and smiled, before plunging the utensil into his own cup. 

The waitress approached their table and the younger one smiled up at her, possibly engaging her in small-talk, while she refilled their cups. The older one smiled quietly, watching his friend watching her. When she left, he said something and the younger one punched his friend's shoulder. 

Just then, the older one caught Roberta's eye and she blushed, ducking her head in embarrassment. He smiled, then returned his gaze to his friend, who had just tapped his fingers on the older man's wrist, possibly to emphasize some point. 

Just then, Roberta caught a glimpse of the approaching bus. Standing in preparation for boarding, she saw the older man grab the younger man's fingers, look his friend right in the eye, and kiss the fingertips. 

And just as the doors were closing, stealing one final glimpse, she saw the younger man's look of utter shock dissolve into joy. 

\--finis-- 

Marmoset  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

"AAARRRRGGGHHHHH!" Blair grabbed two handfuls of hair and pulled as he glared at the laptop. 

"Whatcha doing, babe?" Jim got up and walked over to his partner. Gently he removed the grasping hands. He smoothed the hair then began massaging his lover's shoulders. 

"Going out of my mind!" 

"Not a long trip." Blair glared up at Jim, who added, "Sorry but you asked for it." 

"You know that story that I wrote a while back, the one with the three AU characters; that are paying a visit to that s.o.b. that wants to destroy our favorite show?" 

"Try breathing, Chief. Yeah, I remember the story, I really like the chick as I recall." 

"She wasn't a chick, she was a dominant, aggressive alpha female with a serious chip on her shoulder. It's no surprise to find out that you like her." Blair poked Jim in the belly. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jim asked as he grabbed the offending digit and pulled it up to his mouth so that he could suck on it. 

"Huh... Jim, I can't think when you do that." 

"Good." But Jim released the captive finger. "You were explaining why I would like her?" 

"You like dangerous women; one that carries a foot long knife and threatens to surgically remove parts of people that piss her off would be right up your alley." 

"No, you're right up my alley." Jim purred as he leered at his lover. 

"I love you too, big guy. Anyway, I was thinking I'd re-write it, since I was going to post it to our webpage. When I first wrote it I had archived it at a site that was way restricted. I figured that I would expand the story a little and pay a little bit more attention to the other two supporting characters. Particularly the one that's just a little bit femme, but I don't know how to write a femme character." 

"What is wrong with the way he was originally written?" 

"What was wrong? More like what wasn't. When he wasn't flat and one-dimensional he came across like Frank Burns off of MASH!" 

"I always wondered about him." 

"Jim!!" 

"Relax, just write the list that we're on and ask them for help." 

-end- 

Madeira  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

"It worked!" 

"What did, Chief?" 

"An email I was trying to send actually got through." 

"That's surprising?" 

"Yeah. I've been having trouble ever since I switched to a new ISP and tried to set things up so they'd work with the new ISP, but still work with the network at the university as well." 

"So what'd you do, then?" 

"I have absolutely no idea. But it works now." 

"So does that mean I can distract you now?" 

"You can try." 

_muffled noises_ _sound of Blair panting_

"Jim, I'm distracted. Can we move this some place more comfortable now?" 

"I thought you'd never ask." 

-fini- 

Kris  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: 

"I am so sick of this." 

"Jim?" Blair looked up from his laptop as Jim moved further into the loft, going through his just-home-from-work routine. 

"Oh, people are getting all anti-American again. Megan was telling me how this whole thing in Colorado wouldn't happen in Australia because of their gun laws, and someone was hanging out outside the police department going on and on about stronger gun control at anyone who would listen. I couldn't quite tune it out and now I've got a headache." Blair put the laptop on the floor and patted the couch cushion next to him. 

"Poor Jim. Come here and put your head on my lap and I'll make it all better." Jim somehow managed to drape himself over the rest of the couch in the requested position, and Blair began to massage his temples and scalp soothingly. 

"It's not that I think the US is perfect or anything, Chief, you know that. But there's enough that's good about the place that I was willing to die for it. Why don't they see those things?" 

"I think people in this country are too used to the good things, Jim. They forget that they're there, and how hard people worked to get them to be there in the first place. And people like Megan, who aren't from the US, well, I think they just don't understand. I mean, I used to know this girl who went to university in the UK. And she was always telling me about how surprising it was the sorts of laws and things they thought were ok there, that we would never tolerate here. Nothing dramatic, of course, but little things, like issues to do with police procedure, and the way they can just pass laws about more than some small number of people gathering together- They passed it so they can break up raves, but now it means that they can break up any gathering of people that they don't like. What kind of free speech is that? Not to mention the fact that they didn't actually have much in the way of protection of basic civil rights the way we do before the EU (European Union) thing happened. Now they get some under that. To say nothing about anti-discrimination laws. She knew so many people who were jealous of the Americans with Disabilities laws over here." 

"I don't think I'd like living there. What happens if they decide they don't like what you're saying? Who is going to protect you there?" 

"Exactly. They don't have a version of the ACLU or anything. It's just a totally different environment. They don't know what they're missing." 

"I guess, Chief. It's just so tiring." 

"I know, Jim. I know." Blair continued to massage Jim in silence until the bigger man's face relaxed and his eyes drifted shut. Blair leaned down and placed a light kiss on the Sentinel's forehead. He remained still for a long time, until Jim's eyes opened. 

"Thanks, Blair." He looked like he had something else to say, and after a moment, spoke again. "I love you." 

A smile broke across Blair's face. "I know, man. I love you, too." 

The End 

Kris  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

Limerick: 

There once was a bouncy, young Guide,  
With a thing for a Sentinel's hide.  
When asked, was he straight?  
He had to relate,  
"I said that I was, but I lied!" 

end 

Angie  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: based on The Real Deal 

"What the hell was THAT, Sandburg?" 

"What was what, Ellison?" 

"That... " Jim gestured feebly, but still managed to look highly pissed. "...that kiss!" 

"What, that thing with Megan? What about it, man?" 

"You kissed her, that's what!" 

"So, does she have some disease I didn't know about? I'll have to ask her if she got all her shots." The sarcasm was lost on the Sentinel. 

"That's not the point." 

"Then what is?" 

"The point is that Megan is a colleague. And the two of you were acting very unprofessional." 

"So? She's beautiful and she happens to be an excellent kisser. What IS your problem, man?" Blair showed his lack of concern with the subject by flopping down on the couch. He began to take his shoes off as Jim followed him, still obsessed with the subject. 

"I just don't like it. It isn't right and I ...." 

"You're JEALOUS!!" Blair looked up at his friend in disbelief. 

"Am not!" The reply came too quickly, and the fact that Jim refused to look him in the eye showed the lie for what it was. 

"Man, if you have a thing for Megan, all you have to do is say so. You know I wouldn't do you like that!" 

"I do NOT have thing for Connors, Sandburg. And don't leave your socks there! How many times do I have to tell you to ...." Jim's rant was cut off before he could properly change the subject. 

"Well, if you aren't jealous because of Megan, then why are you being such an ass? You didn't see ME getting mad when she kissed you!" 

"Why would you have gotten mad? We were undercover!" 

"And we were undercover today! So?" 

"It's different." Blair could hardly hear the sulky comment. 

"How is it different?" 

"It just is." 

"How?" 

"I wasn't in love then." Jim stalked over to the windows and stared resolutely out at the city. 

"Huh? You just SAID you didn't have a thing for Megan. Now if she isn't the problem then wha.... oh." The realization left Blair with a stunned look on his face. "You mean...?" 

With his back to Blair, Jim didn't see the radiance on his guide's face as he figured out the truth. It was a complete shock to him then, when Blair spun him around and planted a hard, fierce kiss on his lips. 

"Now you listen to me, James Ellison. Yes! I kissed Megan. And, yes! I enjoyed it! But if you think for one minute that I would choose her and anything she had to offer over the smallest chance of a face pat from you, you have got another thing coming! All you have to do is say the magic words and this body is YOURS! Do you understand me?" In the back of his mind, Blair realized he sounded quite a bit like a drill sergeant but he was too impassioned to really care. 

"What are the magic words, Chief?" 

"Why don't you try 'I love you', or even 'I want you'. I'd even accept 'I'd like to see you naked.' Use your imagination." 

"Blair... I love you. I want you. And I'd like to see you naked." 

"The feeling is mutual, Jim. And just for the record, while Megan is a great kisser, I'd never break Rhonda's heart like that." 

"What? Rhonda and Megan? No! Really?" 

Blair nodded sagely. "Really... now, Jim, about this naked thing...." 

\--end-- 

Angie  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

ObSenad: 

"Hey, Jim?" 

"Yeah, babe?" 

"So which do you like better--being on top or being on the bottom?" 

Jim rolled over and cracked open one eye to stare at Blair. If he hadn't just had Sandburg's cock up his ass, he would swear the man was really a woman. How the hell did he stay awake and conscious after sex? Even a quick hand-job, nowadays, made Jim want to check out for a nap. 

Jim managed a shrug. "Doesn't matter. Don't have a preference." 

"Do you really like being on the bottom?" Blair pursued. 

Jim cracked open the other eye and let the already open eye go closed. "Uh, loverboy, where were you fifteen minutes ago?" He yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth. "I seem to remember that I was screaming for more." 

Blair grinned. "Yeah, you were. And I loved giving it to you." Blair ran an affectionate hand over his lover's broad chest. "I gotta tell you, man, topping you is a bigger turn-on than topping any woman I was ever with." 

Enough blood had returned to Jim's brain to enable him to be interested in that remark. "Why's'at, Chief?" 

"I'm not totally sure." Blair stroked down from Jim's chest to his belly to his thigh, tracing well-earned planes of muscle. "Maybe it's that anybody who looked at us and knew we were a couple would figure it was the other way around. That I'd always be the bottom 'cause I'm shorter, younger..." He flipped up his hair with his free hand. "Girlier." 

Jim brushed his fingers along the considerable stubble on his lover's angular jaw. "'Girlie' is not the word I would use." 

"Yeah, well...." Blair grinned again. Jim laid his hand over the younger man's breastbone. 

"Do you not like being on the bottom, Chief?" 

"Hell, sure I like it." Blair laughed. "The thing I like best, Jim, is variety. And you always give it to me." 

"Glad to hear it, Chief." Jim tugged until Blair's head was settled on his chest. "Wouldn't want to bore you." 

"Not in a million years...." 

-fini- 

MT  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

ObSenad: 

"Sandburg, what would you do if I kissed you right now?" Jim Ellison looked over at his roommate, mild curiosity written on his expressive face. 

Blair Sandburg was busy on his laptop, his fingers flying over the keyboard. His head never lifted, his fingers never slowed as he answered: 

"I'd kiss you back." 

"Oh." 

Ellison turned his head back to the television and pondered the mysteries of life as presented on Xena. 

Several minutes elapsed, Ellison deep in thought, Sandburg busy with his "work". 

Finally: 

"You'd kiss me back?" 

"Ummm." 

Ellison returned to Xena. Blair kept tapping the keyboard. 

"That's it? You'd just kiss be back?" 

"With tongue." 

"Oh. _With_ tongue." 

Final credits for Xena rolled across the screen, fingers continued on the laptop. 

"Important work there, Chief?" 

"Um. No. Playing a game." 

"What if I returned the _tongue_?" 

"I'd assumed you would." 

"Oh. Well, I would." 

"That's good to know, Jim." 

"So?" 

"So?" 

With great patience, Blair Sandburg exited his game, shut down the program, closed his laptop, set it on the floor next to the couch, scooted over to his partner and kissed him. With tongue. 

"So, Jim, what would you do if I fucked you right now?" 

"Fuck you back." 

"Cool." 

:-) 

allison  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

ObSenad: 

<heavy breathing, sighs, sounds of entwined male bodies on couch passionately kissing one another.>

"Mmmmm...yeahh...hey! Where are you going, Chief?" 

"Jim, beloved, light of my life..." 

"Cut to the chase." 

Big blue eyes look soulfully at Jim. "It's just that there's this song that I want to play for you. It just speaks to me on so many levels about our relationship, and the way I feel about you at this moment. I just wanted to share that with you." His voice trailed off dispiritedly. 

Jim is confused, wondering what the hell Blair is on about and when he got so...so...soppy, but completely unable to resist those eyes. "Okay." 

Jim sits up on couch, while Blair grabs stereo remote, turns on music. Jim, vaguely expecting some romantic ballad, is equally stunned by the throbbing beat and pounding bass AND the way Blair stalks back to the couch, straddles Jim's lap and begins to caress Jim's bare chest possessively. As the meaning of the lyrics sink in, Jim's confusion turns to excitement. Blair looks at him, his gaze almost burning, and mimes along with Trent Reznor. 

"I wanna fuck you like an animal." 

Blair pushes an unresisting Jim back down onto couch, and bites his neck and shoulders. Jim's writhing about knocks the remote to floor and stereo switches off, but their own throbbing and pounding fills the silence quite well. 

\--end-- 

Erilyn  


* * *

Tidbit #11 

ObSenad: 

"What're you watchin', man?" Blair settled next to his partner on the couch and took an appreciative sip of his coffee. Perfection. Lazy Sunday morning. Sleeping late. Coffee. Jim. Couldn't get much better than this. 

"A show on TLC called 'Men in Toolbelts'. It's pretty good for a home improvement show. The two guys in it are funny and the one with the curly hair actually calls the other guy Chief." Jim glanced at the younger man and grinned. Blair looked beyond cute with his cheeks still sleepy pink and his hair untamed and wild around his head. 

"I know these guys! Ed and Joe. They used to be the 'Furniture Guys'. I'd forgotten that Chief was Ed's nickname for Joe. Cool." 

They watched in companionable silence as the two men worked on a window and exchanged good-natured barbs. 

Jim was in the kitchen fixing himself a second cup of coffee when he heard Blair snort and choke on his coffee. 

"Chief? You ok?" Jim pounded the younger man on the back and brushed his curls back to get a better look at Blair's red, red face. "Are you choking?" 

Blair managed to shake his head and sucked in a deep breath. "N..n..no!" He flopped back onto the couch and howled with laughter. 

Jim quickly rescued the almost empty coffee mug and glared at the crazed man on his couch. "I thought you were choking to death!" 

Blair continued to gasp and snort as he manfully tried to stop laughing. "Oh God! Did. Did you hear what Ed.." Blair clapped his hand over his mouth to keep the hysterical giggle from escaping. One got out anyway. Half a giggle, a gig. He looked up at Jim, tears of laughter in his eyes and tried to take deep, even breaths. Blair finally calmed down enough to talk. "Ed was working on the window and he asked Joe to, and I quote, man: 'give me the benefit of a reach around'!" Blair was off again, laughter shaking his voice and body as he repeated the phrase again. "Benefit of a reach around! Oh man! I can not _believe_ he said that!" 

Jim managed to keep a straight face for about 3 second before he joined the younger man in his amusement. 

A few minutes later their laughter had wound down and Jim tilted Blair's face to his and planted a slow, deep kiss on his love's lips. "Well, Chief. I love it when you give me the benefit of a reach around." 

-end- 

Hope  


* * *

Tidbit #12 

ObSenad: 

Jim walked into the loft, throwing his keys into the basket on the table with just a little more force than necessary. "Christ, am I ever glad this week is over," he said before heading into the kitchen and grabbing a beer out of the fridge. 

"Hard week?" Blair asked as Jim plopped down beside him, taking a long drink of the beer. 

"Yes. Work has been like a circus all week. Three of my cases have either been thrown out or pleaded down to fucking nothing. Simon was chewing me out, 'cuz I didn't fill one of my reports in exactly the right way, the computers and the photocopier were broken and on top of it all I've got a lousy cold. I've had a sinus headache all day, I can barely breathe and every time I cough, it feels like I'm hacking up a lung," Jim finished as a coughing fit over took him. 

"You want some of that cold remedy?" Blair asked his lover. 

"Yeah, it seemed to work last time," Jim answered. 

Blair went to the kitchen and grabbed the concoction, giving some to Jim. He sat down and hugged Jim, "You know I love you?" 

Jim smiled and gently kissed his lover, "Yeah, I know, Chief, and I love you, too. Sometimes the thought of coming home to you is the only thing that gets me through the day," he answered quietly, before embracing his lover tightly, thanking whatever deities were listening that he had Blair in his life. 

\--the end-- 

Stacy 

* * *

End The Seventy-third Sentinel Tidbits File. 

 


End file.
